Goku's Decision
Goku's Decision (オラあの世で修業する!!笑顔の別れ, Ora Ano Yo de Shugyo Suru!! Egao no Wakare) is the twenty-seventh episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-second overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 7, 1993. Its original American air date was December 27, 2000. Summary Gohan has just defeated Cell. Exhausted as he is, Gohan passes out in Yamcha's arms; Krillin is worried, but Yamcha tells him he is just exhausted. Tien Shinhan asks Yamcha if he can carry Gohan over to Kami's Lookout, Yamcha says he can and Tien carries Future Trunks, while Krillin carries Android 18, and they fly. Just before Piccolo leaves, he tells Vegeta that he was brave for what he did. Vegeta tells him to save his applause and leave. Then Vegeta realizes his pride and knows that Goku is a pure Saiyan warrior who sacrificed his life to save his friends and Earth, first by his own actions, then through his son's. Feeling a change in his personality, Vegeta flies away saying "I am no warrior, and I will never fight again." At the lookout, Dende heals Gohan. Gohan wakes up, and tells every one that he saw Goku and that it is how he beat Cell. Piccolo says he is proud of Gohan and then Dende heals 18 with Gohan realizing that Krillin has a crush on her and announces it. Krillin, being embarrassed, hits Gohan and says "Thanks Mr. Smooth!" They use all of the Dragon Balls, and the group is ready to make their two wishes (because Dende recreated the Dragon Balls and the Eternal Dragon, it could now grant three wishes instead of one, or two if one wish is used to resurrect several people at a time). They first wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived. Goku cannot come back, since he has already been revived once by the Dragon Balls (following the fight with Raditz). Krillin then suggests that they use the last wish to go to Namek and use their Dragon Balls, since Porunga can restore someone's life more than just once, but then, Goku speaks from the Other World, claiming he wants to stay there on the basis that the Earth will probably be safer without him, as everyone who has attacked the Earth in the past, such as the Saiyans, Frieza, Dr. Gero and his androids were after Goku, and with Gohan's new strength, the Earth will be in safe hands. The Z Fighters bid their farewells to Goku, and recollect what they like the most about him. They are then left to decide what to do with their final wish. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan claims that he defeated Cell single-handedly, and despite the impossibilities of his honesty, he is easily believed by his pupils (Caroni, Piroshki, and Miss Piiza) and the journalists (Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel), and hailed as a hero. The Z Fighters are greatly annoyed by this, but are nevertheless grateful that they will not end up as a media circus. Major Events *Goku decides to stay in Other World to keep the Earth safe from anymore threats. *Future Trunks is revived by Shenron. *The explosive bombs in Androids 17 and 18 are removed by Shenron, from request by Krillin. Gallery GokuHungryEp192.png|Goku is hungry KuririnGohan.Kai.097.png|Krillin and Gohan at Kami's Lookout Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z